Naruto Uzumaki: The Gold Storm
by joshkimchi10
Summary: Naruto is chased again by a mob... until he is saved by a unknown individual. Who is this man? How will his life change forever? Read as Naruto takes the world by surprise.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I thought of it due to the fact that none had a plot that I really wanted. Not gonna hold you up on it, so enjoy and please leave so feedback, whether it be negative or positive. Criticize anything, help me improve and I'll make sure to read each and every to see what to put in the story or what to change!

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is different that he appears. Underneath all the joy and goofiness lies a intelligent and keen boy who has suffered the pain of loneliness and hate. However, that all changed when a red-haired individual entered his life. With the potential far beyond all the prodigies before him, chakra levels more than the Sandaime, the brains of his father, and the stubbornness of his mother, read how Naruto takes the Elemental Nations by surprise.

On the pathway nearing Konohagakure no Sato, there was a hooded individual currently walking. He walked up to the entrance as the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu got up. "HALT, please hand over passport and ID registration", Izumo said. The hooded individual handed over his papers as he slowly pulled back his hood. Red hair shined brightly in the sunset as the guards looked over and gave him the clear. The guard's eye widened.

He quickly bowed and said, "Welcome to Konohagakure Akumo-sama, please enjoy your stay". He nodded as he started walking into Konoha and towards the Hokage Tower. Akumo Uzumaki, one of the last famed members of the Uzumaki Clan and a S-Rank individual with a flee on sight order due to his unmatchable skills in fuinjutsu and water style rivaling the Nidaime, but most importantly, Kushina Uzumaki's brother.

"GET THE DEMON"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

A seven year old boy was currently running away from a mob of people hell-bent on killing him. It was October 10th, the day the Kyuubi was "killed". This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, sole heir to Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. He cried out in pain as a kunai lodged into his shoulder but kept on going towards the Hokage Tower, knowing that his jiji, the Sandaime will help him. However, before he can reach the tower, a chunin threw a shuriken into his thigh, causing him to yelp and fall down, making the mob catch up to him.

"Please someone help me!" Naruto thought as they started beating him with sticks, bottles of sake, and anything that can hurt Naruto.

As Akumo neared the Hokage tower, he heard shouting and out of curiosity went to the shouting. What he saw made his blood boil, a mere CHILD being beaten by villagers and even ninjas. He blasted his killer intent at the crowd, causing them to move back in fear and tremble as a mysterious red headed ninja started going towards Naruto. Akumo's heart slowly tore apart, seeing a innocent child with blood-stained hair and ripped, bloody clothes.

He glared at the crowd, killer intent blasted at them full force as he asked, "Why are you attacking a innocent child?". "THAT MONSTER IS NOT INNOCENT, IT TOOK OUR LOVED ONES AND WE ARE AVENGING THEIR DEATHS", a villager shouted as the rest agreed. "What I see is a mere innocent child getting beaten by monsters, now scram before I lose my temper and kill all of you", as chains appeared out of his back and started waving dangerously at the villagers. They became scared and ran as fast as they could to avoid the redhead's wrath.

Akumo receded the chains as he sighed and looked over to see the child crying. "Shhh, its okay. What is your name young one?"

Naruto replied meekly, "N-Naruto Uzumaki".

Akumo's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "HOW DARE THEY ABUSE MY KIN?" Akumo thought as he unconsciously releasing killer intent, making Naruto start to cry because of the scary feeling.

Akumo's eyes softened as he realized what he was doing and he stopped. "Do you want to come with me to the Hokage's office? I have some business there and I'll make sure your safe with me". Naruto's eyes widened as he nodded his head vigorously. Akumo gently picked him up bridal style as he started walking towards the tower at gennin speed so he can speak to the Hokage as to why his kin was being treated like this.

As he approached the tower, he asked the attendant there that he had an appointment with the Hokage. The attendant nodded but as she saw Naruto, she glared at him, making Naruto cower and put his head further into Akumo's arm.

Akumo glared at the attendant and made a single chain and pointed it at her. "If I find you glaring at him one more time, this chain will taste your blood. Do you understand?".

"Y-y-yes", the attendant replied scared of the man. Akumo nodded as he started going up to the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third "Shinobi no Kami" and Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was doing his paperwork as he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter", Sandaime said as he kept signing papers and putting them into piles.

When he looked up, he was in shock.

"Hello Hiruzen, it has been a few years has it not?", Akumo asked as he gently put down Naruto.

Naruto ran to Sarutobi and yelled "JIJI!" as he jumped him.

Sarutobi chuckled as he hugged Naruto back but saw the state of his clothing.

"Naruto… did the villagers do this again?" Sarutobi asked as he barely held his anger.

Naruto sniffled as he started crying making the old man's heart break seeing his surrogate grandson cry due to the villager's stupidity.

"Hiruzen, tell me why my KIN is being tormented by those monsters" Akumo asked as he looked at his old friend. Sarutobi looked over at Naruto who had fallen asleep due to his injuries and out of energy due to running from the mob.

Sarutobi sighed as he went through hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground, activating the privacy seals. "He is your sister's son Akumo, and let me finish before you comment" as Sarutobi saw the redhead about to explode.

"He is the son of Minato and Kushina, and the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Due to his status, I made a S-Ranked Law stating no one of the older generation can speak the Kyuubi but their pain and loss of their loved ones make them loathe and despise Naruto's existence. I try to make Naruto happy and keep him well kept but there is only so much I can do as I am stuck in a office all day." Sarutobi finished as he flinched when he saw Akumo's gaze.

"Hiruzen, I request to take Naruto on a training trip for a few years, and I'll make sure he is back by the start of the Academy. I WILL NOT watch my kin suffer any longer by the hands of those monsters"

Sarutobi nodded as he looked on sadly at the boy. "Minato and Kushina trusted me to take care of their son, I failed that part but hopefully you can fulfill it". Akumo nodded as he left the office to go to a hotel so that he can clean Naruto.

He put a henge over naruto to make him seem like a brown haired sleeping boy and checked into a hotel room. As Akumo finished cleaning Naruto and smiled sadly, seeing the resemblance of Kushina within him.

"I'll make this right Naruto, you will be Minato's, Kushina's, and my legacy. You don't have to suffer anymore, because now I'll be right here, giving you love and a family. Akumo thought as he slowly drifted away into a deep sleep in his own bed.


End file.
